He is your destiny and he is your doom
by stevejinksy
Summary: It starts off with Merlin and Morgana in the vaults. It's more lovey dovey than any other Merlin/Morgana story I've written.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1- Perfect Strangers

Merlin ran into the vaults, hoping that Morgana wasn't down here, that she wasn't evil. But she was. And nothing Merlin did or said would ever change that; but he had to try. He couldn't stand to see the anger in her eyes. He would get through to her even if it killed him.

She was there in front of him. Her black hair was in a ponytail and she was looking away from him. As soon as he came in the room her head snapped back to look at him and a smirk rose to her lips.

"Leave now while you still can." She chimed in her musical voice of hers, but lately her voice was dark and cold and seemed more horror than happy.

"Morgana, please. I beg you." He pleaded and walked around her until he was facing her. She kept him in her line of sight, her eyes never leaving him.

God, she was so beautiful. "Women and children are dying. The city will fall!" Maybe these words will get past her cold demeanor, but she only shook her head.

"Good." She summoned all of her anger in that one tiny word.

"No, you don't mean that." He shouldn't have said those words for instantly Morgana's eyes flashed with anger.

"I have magic, Merlin. Uther hates me and everyone like me; why should I feel any differently for him?!" She shouted, her words echoing off the stone walls and pounding their way back into his ears. _I have magic, Merlin. _

"You of all people could change Uther's mind; but using magic like this will only harden his heart!" He shot back, and Morgana shook her head in sympathy for him.

"You don't have magic, Merlin! How could you hope to understand?"

_You don't have magic, Merlin. _"I do understand, believe me." He took a step toward her and she raised her sword. "If I had your powers, I would use them for good. That's why you born with these powers."

He walked towards her until their lips were an inch apart. Merlin's heart beat faster and Morgana breathed hoarsely. Merlin leaned down and parted his lips and met empty air for Morgana had taken a step back.

"It doesn't have to be like this. We can find another way." He reached out to touch her but she yanked her arm from his grasp and raised the sword higher.

"There is no other way." She shook her head and Merlin nodded, taking a step back. He gripped the sword he was holding tightly in his hands and then ran past Morgana heading for the magical object she was protecting.

She lunged and he deflected it awkwardly with his sword. She had years of sword training while Merlin barely even held a sword in his life. She smirked and aimed for his knees and he jumped back, barely missing getting his legs cut off.

She was toying with him, he knew. She could have already killed him by now. "What are you gonna do, kill me?" He panted, his back was aching him. He didn't know how the knights could do this all the time.

"What, you don't think I can?" She sneered and raised the sword over her head and plunged it down towards him. He jumped back, and fell to the ground, his sword slipping from his grasp.

Morgana stood over him, wiping the sweat off her face. "So almost kissing me was a lie, right? You don't love me! How could anyone love me?" Her face twisted in bitterness and hate, and as she was fixing to stab him in the heart, a crack sounded in the ceiling.

Morgana turned around and Merlin's eyes changed color as he used his magic. Heavy rocks rained down from the ceiling, falling near Morgana, and she crashed to the ground. Merlin grabbed his sword, and ran to the object in the center of the room. He shouted words in the ancient language and cut the object in half.

He took one last look at Morgana, then he slowly dragged her over to the entrace of the vaults, where she'd be safe. He kissed her forehead and she groaned, never opening her eyes. His lips lifted into a smile of regret, then he raced out of the room, never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2- Dreams she can't escape

Morgana lay in her bed, tossing and turning. Images of her being gently laid down on a stone floor and Merlin kissing her on her forehead. She woke up, and felt her face. There was a nasty cut on her forehead, right where Merlin had kissed her.

There was a knock upon her door. She sighed and got up, thinking it must be Gwen checking up on her. Instead the impassive face of Merlin was there. His blue eyes sparkled in the candlelight and his black hair was in disarray.

"My lady." He bowed and looked up at her under dark lashes.

"Merlin." Her voice held no emotion. "What are you doing here?" He wringed his hands in embarassment. Morgana wanted to reach out and hold them. She crossed her arms and cocked her head at him, waiting for an explanation.

"The King has called a meeting and he requests your prescence. You are after all, his ward." He stepped closer to her and leaned on the doorframe. "Your friends will be there. Arthur, Gwen, and... me." He added himself relunctantly as if he didn't know if they were friends or not.

"Why are you telling me this? If there's a meeting I need to get dressed. Excuse me." She started to close the door but Merlin stuck his foot out and wouldn't let her close it.

"Because I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt their friends." He stared deep into her eyes.

She smirked and sneered, "No, you just poison them." Merlin's face twisted in pain and he opened his mouth to say something but Morgana cut him off, "Now get out of my way Merlin, before I make you."

He nodded and took a step back and Morgana slammed the door in his face. She walked over to her wardrobe and put on a white dress, then she combed her hair. She walked out of her room and saw Merlin leaning against the wall.

"What are you still doing here, Merlin?" She sighed and a faint smile rose to his lips.

"Arthur told me to escort you to the throne room."

She pursed her lips and spat, "Does he think I can't make it there myself?"

Merlin looped her arm through his like a gentleman and replied, "He cares for you. We _all _do."

Morgana shook her head and tried to move from his grasp but he kept a tight grip on her. "No one cares about me! Arthur and Gwen love each other and you're so focused on _them _you don't care about _me_."

Merlin protested, "That's not true!"

Morgana tore her arm away from him and sneered, "I'll go to the throne room on my own." She started to walk away and then she shot back over her shoulder, "And you know what, Merlin? Stay out of my life!" Then Morgana sauntered off, leaving Merlin to stare after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3- Fools for lies

Morgana strutted into the throne room, Merlin walking in after her. Everyone turned to stare at the ward, while Merlin slipped away to stand beside Gaius. Gaius raised his brows, but didn't say anything.

"Ah, Morgana!" Uther held his arms out and Morgana relunctantly hugged him. He held his hand out and she took it and he helped her up the steps towards the throne. Her eyes roamed greedily over it and then she turned smiling to Uther.

"What's all this?" She asked but she already knew what was coming. She had told this lie to Arthur when he had found her down in the vaults. What a stupid fool!

"We are thanking you for your brilliant work down in the vaults! You single handedly overthrew the enemies, saving Camelot! Long live Morgana!" He shouted and the others chanted with him, "Long live Morgana!"

Merlin stared disbelievingly up at her, his eyes going cold. She smirked and very subtely nodded at him, but he got the message. She would always win, and Merlin couldn't stop that.

After the meeting broke up, Morgana hid behind a pillar as Merlin came into view. She snatched his arm and pulled him towards her, and he gasped in surprise. She smirked as his breathing slowed down.

"Well, well, Merlin. Such courage for one so low in the food chain. Maybe you should think next time you get in my way. And why would one lowly servant try to match his wits against the King's _loyal_," she spat the word, "ward?"

He looked at her in anstonishment. "I- I don't know." He tried to pull free from her grasp but her grip was like iron. Then his eyes turned cold and he ripped his arm from her grasp, making her hand sore. "Why would you want to hurt people who've only loved you and cared for you? Why hurt Gwen, or Arthur? Why hurt me?"

She smirked and replied, "I thought I already explained this. Magic, Merlin. And as long as Uther is in power, magic will be outlawed. And do you really believe Arthur would let _magic _in his kingdom? He _dotes _on Uther's every word, and Gwen's so in love with Arthur, she'd do _anything _for him."

"Why hurt me?" He asked again, his eyes aflame with pain.

She grinned in triumph and he cringed back in fear. "I will never accept another drink from you, Merlin. Not after that little _poison _that I drunk. And Uther doesn't know about that, but I may tell him unless you _step out of my way_."

Then she pushed Merlin aside and walked away from him, leaving Merlin staring in wonder after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4- Sisters and Long ago friends

Morgana dashed down a corridor, careful not to make any sounds. She knew she had to get rid of Merlin, _tonight_. There was no other way. No matter what she felt for him, she _had _to get the throne, which she was going to do after she disposed of him.

She heard a soft rustling and knew Merlin was behind her. She pulled the cloak over her face and kept walking, pretending she had heard nothing. She stopped in a clearing with a few trees scattered haphazardly around her. Morgause, her sister, was leaning on one of these trees, waiting for her.

Her long, blonde hair, was pulled into a bun and she was wearing a gray tunic, with her sword strapped to her side. "Sister!" Her eyes brightened and she enveloped Morgana in a hug. Morgana smiled and buried her face in Morgause's shoulder.

Then, a boy emerged from behind a tree. He had black hair, and midnight blue eyes. The darkest blue eyes she had ever seen. He wore black pants and leather boots and a bloodred shirt. "Is it safe, Morgause?" He asked, looking around nervously.

Morgause pulled away from Morgana and nodded. "It is safe, Mordred. My sister will not harm you. Actually, I believe she has met you before; though you were only a small boy then."

Morgana gasped as she realized who the boy was. "Mordred..." She breathed, her hand going to her heart. "Merlin..." She looked towards a bush where Merlin's head poked up, and then he ran away.

"Stop him!" Morgause commanded and Mordred's eyes turned gold and Merlin stopped in midair, then crashed to the forest floor. Morgana rushed over to him, followed by Mordred and Morgause.

"So, you think you can just walk up here and pretend you're some important part to Camelot, huh?" Morgause kicked Merlin in the ribs and he doubled over in pain. Morgana's knees gave out and she sank down to the forest floor, not bearing to see Merlin in pain.

"Sister, what are you doing? Come on! Cenred's forces are waiting and we will attack Camelot after you have obtained the throne. We'll throw this ignorant boy," she looked disapprovingly at Merlin, "with Arthur and Uther. The knights of Camelot will answer to you alone or they will be picked off one by one, and whoever else gets in our way."

She pulled me up while Mordred walked over to Merlin. Then a voice came from the edge of the trees, "You might not want to do that." An arrow came whizzing from out of nowhere and thunked in a tree, an inch from Mordred's head.

Mordred growled and looked around, trying to see the figure. "Oops." Another arrow came flying past and landed in Mordred's thigh. Mordred screamed and the voice shouted back, "Sorry! I tried to hit the blonde beauty over there, but no matter! I'm sure you will be fine!"

Morgause pulled the arrow unmercifully out of Mordred's thigh and he let out another bloodcurdling scream. "Come on!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a couple of horses. She turned to look at Morgana. "Go, sister! Leave Merlin! It's not like anyone will believe him anyways!"

Morgana nodded and dashed off, heading back to the castle. She turned again to see Merlin laying on the leaves, his arms around his ribs. She frowned, and wanted to go to him, but another arrow flew past and she ran back to the castle, never looking back.

A man snuck out from the cover of the trees and crept over to Merlin. He had shoulder-length brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. He wore a loose fitting t-shirt, brown pants, and leather boots. His bow was slung over his shoulder and he wore a family ring on his left middle finger.

"Gwaine..." Merlin rasped, clutching at his chest.

Gwaine very carefully lifted Merlin up and strapped him to his horse. "I'm here, Merlin." Then he grabbed the horse's reins and led the steed back to Camelot.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5- Queen of souls

Merlin woke up on a blanket near a fire. He sat up groggily and scratched his head, his memories hazy. Gwaine was sitting across from him, poking a stick into the fire. Gwaine dropped the stick and looked up at Merlin.

"Well, glad to see you're awake!" He announced cheerfully.

Merlin looked around nervously and asked, "What happened? Where is Morgana, or Morgause... or Mordred?"

Gwaine waved a hand carelessly through the air. "Oh, they ran off towards the castle. Seems like the blonde one had a grudge against you. She probably would have killed you if I hadn't intervened. She was very feisty, but too murderous for my taste."

Merlin jolted up and began looking around. "The castle! I have to get to the castle!" He began running towards the castle until Gwaine shouted behind him.

"Hold on there, your ribs are badly injured! And just how on earth are you supposed to get there? If you get there on horse, it'll be an hour's journey, and who knows what'll have happened by then! Morgana could be already be sitting on the throne of Camelot by now!"

Merlin turned around to look at Gwaine. "I wasn't planning to go on horse or by foot." He winked and then began shouting in the ancient language. Suddenly a dragon emerged from the clouds and landed on the ground, roaring and tearing up large amounts of dirt with its claws.

"Holy-" Gwaine started to say and Merlin looked reproachingly at him.

"Camelot is in danger!" Merlin shouted up to the large beast.

The dragon chuckled. "I warned you, little one, to kill Morgana when you had the chance. It is not my fault that you didn't heed my warning; but I will take you there anyway."

The dragon crouched down and Merlin climbed onto it before they soared across the sky, heading for Camelot. They landed in a clearing and Merlin jumped off the dragon's back. He nodded in thanks and then ran into the castle, heading for Arthur's chambers.

He burst through the door and began shaking Arthur awake. Arthur groaned and slowly got up. "Merlin, what do you want?" He sighed in exasperation.

Merlin pulled Arthur out of bed and threw him a shirt. "I need you to come to the balcony of the throne room with me. It's very important."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Merlin, if this is one of your games, I'm not interested." Merlin looked pleadingly at Arthur and Arthur sighed, "All right, all right. I'm coming." He grabbed his sword and headed for the throne room with Merlin.

"In here." Merlin whispered, pointing to the stairs that led to the second floor of the balcony. They climbed up them and crouched down, crawling to a space where they won't be seen but they could see the throne room below.

Two guards were holding Uther down on the floor while Morgause was pacing in front of him. "You can't do this! You have no right to the throne!" Uther yelled in rage.

Morgana strutted into their line of sight. "No, she doesn't. But I do." Merlin muffled Arthur's gasp. Morgana stood in front of Uther, her voice dripping with hate. "I am your _daughter _after all."

Uther bowed his head and Morgana sat in the throne. An old man laid the bejeweled crown on her head and she looked up at the balcony, smirking, as if she knew Merlin and Arthur were up there. The two guards dragged Uther away toward the dungeons and he screamed in outrage.

Arthur and Merlin crept toward the stairs when a voice rang out, "Now, where are you two going?" Merlin and Arthur jumped up and found Morgause smirking at them. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other nervously.

Merlin sighed, for he knew what he had to do. He looked at Arthur. "Everything is not as it seems." Arthur looked taken aback and then Merlin raised his hand up to Morgause. "Ich ban then tu!" His eyes glowed orange and then Morgause flew back, hitting the wall with a sickening thud.

Morgana cried out in alarm and ran over to Morgause. Then she looked at Merlin with hate on her face. Merlin and Arthur ran out, followed by the Knights of Camelot. They ran out of the castle. Arthur stopped them at a wooden house with flowers growing along every windowsill. Gwen's house. Arthur crept inside, followed by Merlin.

The Knights of Camelot guarded the door, making sure no one came in. Arthur saw the sleeping form of Gwen laying on her bed. Merlin saw Arthur's face soften as Arthur stroked her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Elyan, Gwen's brother, held a sword at Arthur's throat and then realized who it was. "Prince Arthur?" Elyan shouted and Gwen's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked weirdly at Merlin, Arthur, and Elyan.

"What's going on?" She asked, and stood up. She was wearing a white nightdress and her hair was coming out of her bun. Arthur beamed at her and Merlin muffled his laughter with his hand. Arthur kept staring at her.

"Hello?" Gwen waved her hand in front of his face. Merlin busted out laughing and in between giggles he told the story.

Gwen gasped and sank down onto her bed. "I know Morgana wasn't acting herself, but this? It's not like her." Gwen shook her head, crying. Arthur hurriedly grabbed a tissue and began wiping the tears from her eyes. He glared at Merlin as if Merlin did this to Gwen.

"We should go." Merlin said, and Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps you should tell Gwen what _you _can do. After all, you've been keeping secrets too. Who else have you been keeping it from? Gaius?"

Merlin's face turned into shock and he backed up a few steps. "Gaius!" He ran towards the door.

"Stop him!" Arthur shouted just as Elyan blocked the door.

"Let me go!" Merlin shouted, punching and kicking. "I have to get Gaius! She'll kill him!" Elyan didn't move, he just let Merlin keep hitting him. "I hate you!" Merlin shouted and his eyes turned orange. Elyan's sword flew out of his hands.

Arthur wrenched Merlin's hands behind his back and spoke in a soothing tone, "Merlin, calm down, please! Gaius will be alright! He knows how to take care of himself!"

Merlin stopped thrashing and hung limp in Arthur's arms. "I know." He said in a sad voice. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him."

Arthur nodded and whispered, "I know how you feel. If anything happened to my father, to you, or to Gwen... I couldn't live with myself either."

Merlin smiled. "So if anything bad happened to me, you would be sad?"

Arthur sighed and admitted, "Yes, Merlin. You're my friend, though as hard as I try to deny that."

Merlin brightened up and then winced. "You can let go of my arms now."

Arthur grinned. "I know. I just like hurting you." Merlin pouted while Arthur, Gwen, and Elyan laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6- The Crystals of the Future

They walked out to join the Knights of Camelot. Then they walked into a forest and a voice behind them made them jump.

"You're not going anywhere without me." They turned around to see Gwaine. Instead of a bow, he had a sword but he was wearing the same clothes as the last time Merlin saw him.

They hugged and Gwaine and Arthur clasped hands.

"Good to see you, old friend." Arthur said and Gwaine nodded.

"You too."

One of the knights shouted, "Why are we bringing _another _peasant? _And _a puny boy who can do magic. At least Morgana did something! We're just out here, hiding like cowards!"

Merlin bristled in anger and Arthur put a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough!" He roared. "If you don't want to come with us, then go!"

About more than half the knights left. Only Percival, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen were left.

Arthur sighed. "Anyone know a place where we can stay?"

Merlin nodded and began to lead the way. He led them to a clearing with a cave nearby. "All right, before you go in here, don't look directly at the crystals. They may show you things you don't want to see."

As soon as they walked in the cave, everyone gasped. Crystals were everywhere and no one paid any attention to Merlin's warning. _Everyone _looked directly at the crystals.

Percival saw himself carrying Merlin back to the castle of Camelot. Merlin's eyes were closed and he looked close to death.

Gwaine saw himself bending over the form of Merlin. Merlin's face was stark white as if he had just seen a ghost.

Leon saw himself standing in front of Morgana. Two of the knights that walked away were with him. Morgana stuck her hand out and Leon was thrown backwards.

Elyan saw himself in a jail cell with Gwaine, Percival, and Gaius. Gaius was laying on the floor, his life ebbing away while Morgana came and took Gwaine to the throne room.

Arthur saw himself being crowned King of Camelot. Merlin and Gwen were in the crowd, watching him with pride.

Gwen saw herself becoming queen. Arthur kissed her as the whole of Camelot burst in applause.

Merlin saw many things. He saw himself chained up; Morgana standing in front of him. Then he saw himself on a cliff with Morgana standing below. He saw Lancelot meeting them and becoming a Knight of Camelot. And the last image scared him the most. He saw Lancelot walking into flames, a mournful smile on his lips while Merlin was screaming, screaming...

He fell on the ground, panting heavily. He sat up and realized the others were doing the same.

"Merlin, are you all right? You were staring at the crystals for a long time." Gwen asked, touching Merlin's arm.

Merlin shrugged it off and lied, "I'm fine."

Arthur cocked his head and asked, "Why did you bring us here?"

A voice came from the entrance of the cave. "Because, Prince Arthur, he needed you to know the truth."

Merlin fell to the ground crying, his hands over his ears. "Freya." He breathed.

She nodded. "That's right, dear Merlin. The future is not set in stone. This is only one future. And who knows what will happen later on?"

He looked up at her, tears pouring out of his eyes. "H- How are you still alive?"

She knelt down beside him and stroked his cheek. "I'm not, sweet Merlin. I am only here for a short period of time, though I am glad to see your handsome face one last time."

Arthur glared at her. "Why are you here?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "To tell you that Morgana isn't everything she seems. She may be evil but there _is _a shred of goodness in her."

Arthur snorted, like it was hard to believe.

"And now, Merlin. I must leave." She stood up and Merlin clung to her legs.

"No, you can't leave! I love you!"

She looked down at him with tears in her eyes. "No, Merlin. You _loved _me. And I loved you too. But your heart belongs to another. She is the darkness to your light and the hatred to your love." Then Freya dissolved into mist. Merlin cried out and sank to the ground, sobbing. Everyone looked at him with pity.

He stood up and wiped his tears. "We must get back to the castle. We will take the throne of Camelot." Merlin declared.

Everyone nodded and Arthur unsheathed his sword. "For the love of Camelot!" He shouted and the others shouted in unison with him. "For the love of Camelot!"

We filed out of the cave and Arthur turned back to look at us. "I must do something first." He signaled everyone to kneel down, besides Merlin and Gwen. Then he declared Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, and Leon knights. Now their party consisted of a prince, two servants, and four knights.

The knights and Arthur raised their swords in the air and walked towards Camelot followed by Merlin and Gwen.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7- The Battle For Morgana

We crept around the side of the castle, keeping to the shadows. A voice came from behind them. "Looks like you'll need help." They turned around to find Lancelot. Merlin's jaw dropped open but then he closed it. Arthur shook hands with Lancelot and he joined the party too as a knight. Then we went through a tunnel and came into the dungeons.

"Gaius." Merlin whispered and a knock came to our right.

We walked over there and saw Gaius in a jail cell with Uther. "Tospringe." Merlin's eyes glowed and the cell unlocked. Uther eyes were vacant as if he had no spirit left, which he probably didn't.

They peered around a corner and saw two guards playing dice. "How are we supposed to distract them?" Merlin whispered and Arthur pushed him out. "Like this!"

The two guards unsheathed their swords at the sight of Merlin. "Oh, hey. I just lost my way and I came here. Lovely place you got here. Really. Though I would've gotten the darker red tapestries than the lighter ones. And you should really clean this place up. I mean really? Who would want to be down here, waiting to die? I would want to die in a much happier place, wouldn't you?" Merlin stopped his rambling and cocked his head at them.

They stared at him in confusion and then stalked towards him, their swords held high. Merlin picked at his nail and then whispered, "Ses tan e tu!" The guard's eyes rolled up in their heads and then they fell to the floor, unconcious.

"It's safe now!" Merlin called and Arthur came from around the corner followed by the others.

"You really should get darker tapestries." Gwen commented as they turned down a hallway. Arthur glared at her and Gwen shrugged.

They turned down another hallway and two guards were in front of them, guarding the throne room door. Gwaine and Percival raised their swords and attacked. Arthur looked at them, then at the throne room door. "Go on!" Gwaine shouted as he blocked a parry. "We can take them!" Elyan ran over there to help while Merlin shouted in the ancient language.

The throne room doors burst inwards and Arthur, Leon, Lancelot, Gaius, Gwen, Merlin, and Uther ran inside. Morgana and Morgause were staring at them in shock while 4 guards advanced towards them. "On me!" Arthur shouted and Leon and Lancelot attacked.

Merlin threw Uther a sword and Uther joined in the fight. "Well, well." Morgana stood up, and crossed her arms. "Look who decided to come back. And look, my sister is unharmed. Perhaps your magic isn't as strong as ours."

Merlin shook his head at her and sneered, "You have no idea what I'm capable of." Then he raised his hands up to Morgause and screamed, "Iss te all fa er!" Morgause screamed as she hit the wall. She fell to the floor, blood soaking her head.

Morgana cried out in alarm and ran over to Morgause, cradling her head. She sobbed, as she felt Morgause's pulse slow down and then stop altogether.

"It's over, Morgana." Merlin looked down at her with no emotion.

"No, you're wrong. This has just begun." She looked down at the dead face of Morgause. Bloodstains were soaked into Morgana's white dress.

"It doesn't have to be this way. You still have a choice. I feel under Arthur's reign that magic won't be shunned. That we can live in peace. Can you live in peace with me?" Merlin offered his hand to her and she looked up at the sky with tears in her eyes.

"How can I live in peace with you knowing you don't care about me? You killed the only person I ever truly loved! I cared about you once upon a time, but my fairytale's over. I can't look you at you the same way again." Morgana lowered her head to look at Morgause's face once more, then she stood up and wiped her bloodstained hands on her already bloodstained dress.

I hate you!" She screamed and her eyes turned orange. The walls of Camelot shuddered and then peices of the ceiling rained down. Merlin ran towards her but Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled him to the exit.

"No, I have to save her! Morgana, I love you!" He cried, but he was answered by screams of hatred and rage. He sobbed as he ran out of the castle. The others sank onto the grass while Merlin was standing up, watching as the castle of Camelot was damaged within. Suddenly he saw a white streak and a flash of black hair at the top of the hill and he knew that Morgana had gotten to safety.

Suddenly he heard a voice inside his mind. _It is me, Emrys. _Merlin took a harsh breath and exhaled. _Mordred. _

The voice answered. _Yes, Emrys. I am with your precious Morgana now. How cold-hearted you have made her. _

Merlin shook his head in confusion. _I didn't make her like this. It is she who has turned her back on her friends and destroyed Camelot. _

He heard Mordred snort. _If that is what you choose to believe, then all right. But, remember. You were the one that poisoned her and never told her about your magic. And she believed you two to be friends. Now tell me, if you were in her shoes, wouldn't you turn evil too? Especially if it was your father that had banned magic and persecuted your kind. _

Merlin sank to his knees. _Will she ever forgive me? Can I ever get her back? _

Mordred took a long time to answer. _That is not for me to say, Emrys. But one day you will have to ask her that. _

Merlin nodded. _Are you with us, Mordred? Can we have you on our side? _

_ No, Emrys. Some people change, and some people do not. It is my destiny to kill your beloved Arthur. Destnies are very troublesome things, are they not? _

Merlin sighed. _Tell her I do love her. _

_ You have heard this words once before, but I will say them again. She is the darkness to your light; the hatred to your love. _

Merlin shook his head in sympathy. _I thought if she has magic, I thought we were the same. _

_ In some ways you are. _

_ No, I will never be like her. _

_ I fear your futures are now joined forever. I must go, Emrys. But you must remember that Morgana is evil and it will take a lot of work to get her back. _

Merlin lay on his back, looking up at the stars.

_... I fear your futures are now joined forever..._

He closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
